


Niall Gets Appendicitis... And a Surprise!

by daisymeadow



Series: 1D's Family Verse [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Baby Harry, Child Niall, I don't really know what this is.... it is story that just kind of happened tbh, M/M, Married Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Other, gets a fun surprise when liam takes him home, niall centric i guess, niall gets sick and goes to hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymeadow/pseuds/daisymeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Niall falls sick overnight and Liam takes the day off work to take him to the medical centre. From there, Niall's doctor sends them to the hospital in the city as he suspects it is appendicitis. </p><p>A family surprise occurs at the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall Gets Appendicitis... And a Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Niall is written to be a REAL child, and Harry is portrayed as a REAL baby. So, if you don’t like “age-change” fics, then feel free to skip this :)

Louis was the first to wake up early Monday morning. He glanced at his phone for the time, reading 6:15AM. Jumping out of bed, Louis rushed to the ensuite bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for work. He was fifteen minutes behind his regular morning schedule, and he can’t afford to be late.

By the time he had freshened up in the bathroom, Liam was getting out of bed, stretching his back muscles before prancing across the room towards Louis. “Mornin’” Liam greeted, voice groggy sleep.

Louis lightly pecked his husband on the lips, greeting him back. “Sleep well?” 

Liam nodded, “T’was… peaceful. You?”

“Woke up a little later than usual, but I’m back on track.” He said, picking out a dress shirt to wear for work. “What time are you starting today?”

“10… Which I’m honestly quite thankful for. It’ll give me a chance to relax after shipping Ni and Haz to school and daycare.” Liam chuckles. “Speaking of which, I should go wake up Ni.”

And as if on que, a gentle cry erupted through the baby monitor on Louis’ bedside table, making both of the fathers’ smirk. “That baby is never late…”

“Well, he is your son, Lee-yum!” Louis retorted with a playful grin, exiting before Liam towards the nursery to soothe Harry, leaving Liam to wake up Niall.

…

“Morning, Ni. It’s time wake up, you have school.” Liam tapped his eldest son’s shoulder, urging him out of his slumber.

Niall’s eyes slowly opened, catching Liam’s smile before groaning and tossing his head to face the wall, away from his Dad.

“Oh, Niall. Come on, you have to get up. We can’t lay in bed all day.”

“’eave me, ‘lone.” Niall mumbled into his pillow, his head throbbing.

“Look,” Liam started, standing up straight and walking to the window to pull open the blinds, “I’m going downstairs to start on breakfast, make sure you’re up and changed by the time I’m done. You have 10 minutes.”

Liam is always the stern one of the two fathers, and although sometimes he’s not a fan of that label, but with a partner and husband like Louis, someone has to be, otherwise things will never get done… on time and/or correctly. 

Louis was sat on his usual chair in the dining room, sorting through papers to find his first lesson plan for the day when Liam walks in, a plate of toast and array of spreads in his hands. 

“Thanks, love.” Louis says, glancing at him quickly before stressfully looking through his paperwork once more. “Where the hell is my lesson plan?” He mumbles, starting to lose patience.

“Have you checked the living room? It could be by the computer…” Liam suggested, picking up Harry whom was in his high chair, “Hello, Hazzy.” Blowing a raspberry on his cheek, making the baby fall into a fit of giggles.

Whilst Louis goes into the living room in search of his paperwork, Niall walks in, still in the pyjamas he slept in the previous night, hair askew with a face that looked to be either tired and groggy from sleep, or… in pain?

“Why aren’t you in your school uniform?” Liam asked, putting Harry back in his high chair, feeding him bits of toast.

“I don’t feel too well. Can I stay home from school?” Niall asked, his voice soft and almost inaudible. 

The poor child was suffering a major headache and a churning tummy; every movement he made caused a striking urge of nausea and dizziness, so speaking proved to be quite difficult.

“Do you have a fever?”

“I feel ill all over.”

Liam sighed, taking in Niall’s appearance. The young boy did look awfully sick, perhaps it isn’t a cheat to missing a day of school. 

“I found it!” Louis exclaimed, entering the dining room once more with the paperwork he’d been searching for in hand. “What’s up, kiddo?” Louis said, ruffling Niall’s hair as he walked passed.

That motion just made him feel worse. His complexion became pale, and his blue eyes widened.

“Lou, could you feel Niall’s forehead, I think he could be sick?” Liam asked, watching Niall’s composure shift.

Louis looked over, feeling Niall’s forehead, almost flinching from the raging heat burning through his hand. “Shit, Li. Get a thermometer or something, he’s burning hot.”

Liam jumped up, rushing to the bathroom to look for the plastic thermometer sitting in the medicine cabinet. He returned with it in hand, “Open your mouth,” He encouraged, the thermometer sitting at his lips.

Niall obliged and Liam took his temperature. They waited a few, small moments before pulling it out of his mouth and taking in the digits on the mini screen. “40 degrees!” 

Louis gaped, “40? Well, what do you suggest we do? I can’t afford to stay home and look after him, and we can’t send him to school.”

Liam sighed, then suggesting, “Well, how about you drop Harry off and I’ll take Niall to the doctors’, see what caused his temperature to rise so high…?”

“Yeah, I’m fine with that.” Louis agreed, packing his lesson plan into his work bag, along with his students’ marked assignments. “Come on, baby boo, let’s get you dressed for school!” He cooed, picking Harry up out of his high chair, heading upstairs to tidy Harry up for day care.

–

Liam was given an approximate time of 40 minutes by the medical receptionist when he had signed Niall in. He hated seeing doctors for this exact reason – there was always a long, agonizing que of patients waiting to be seen… and he always seemed to be the last to get checked… Even if it had just past 8 in the morning.

They sat on a lounge closest to the television in the corner of the waiting room. Niall rested his head in his father’s lap, blue eyes drifting shut with Liam’s fingers working through his messy, but soft, blonde hair.

_________

It had just passed 12 and Louis was now on his lunch break. Walking into the teacher’s staff room, he checked his phone. Three missed calls: Liam. 2 Hours ago.

He immediately pressed the call back option, bringing his phone to his ear. One ring. Two rings. Three– “Lou!”

“Li, what’s up? How’s Niall?” There was a sound of baby’s cry on Liam’s end of the line. “Where are you?” 

“Lou… The doctor checked Niall, and they think he could be having appendicitis. So they directed us to the hospital. We’re at the Royal’s hospital in London, waiting for Niall to go in for his operation…” 

Louis gasped. His baby was at the hospital. And to think, in his mind, he was going to send his son to school with appendicitis! “Well… when is he going in? Do you want me to come down?” He was shocked and a little afraid for his eldest son. 

Appendicitis is a serious matter, and Louis wants to be there! 

“I spoke to him and he knows you may not make it in time before he goes for his operation, but you’ll definitely be there when he comes out.”

Louis sighs, that sounds reasonable. “Where is he?”

“He’s currently napping at the moment, but I’ll let him know you called once he wakes up…?”

Louis smiled lightly, “I would love that– but, hey! You better call me if anything comes up.”

“Of course I will.” Liam responded, his lips prying into a gentle smile.

“Good. I’ll have my phone on me during class then. Oh, and I’ll pick Harry up on my way. Should I drop him off at Zayn’s? It’ll save Harry and ourselves from any nuisances,” Louis suggested.

“I guess bring him down, maybe have Zayn pick him up later? I’m sure Niall would love the extra company…?” 

“Harry’s a cuddler.” Louis reasoned, making Liam chuckle. 

It wouldn’t be very fortunate on Niall’s part to exit out of surgery and smothered in his baby brother’s hugs and kisses.

“That is true. We can choke Harry with our cuddles instead.” 

“Looking forward to it,” Louis chuckles, “Well, I have to go on lunchtime duty, which I am late for, but keep me updated and I’ll see you soon. Love you.” Louis waited for Liam to bid his love goodbye before hanging up and heading outside to keep an eye on the teenagers on break.

————-

“Dad…” Niall groaned out in pain. He felt fragile, as if the slightest movement would cause him to shatter into a million pieces. 

Liam glances up from the magazine he was reading on celebrity gossip, and to his son whom was laying on the hospital bed next to him. “What’s wrong, love?”

“Everything… hurts!” He breathed out, eyes closing to shake away the pain. It didn’t work.

Liam’s heart almost dropped. He felt utterly helpless – for a father figure to witness his child go through so much pain, and having no control over it, caused a sharp zap to his heart. It was as if his paternal instincts were punishing him for being so helpless.

“I know, love.” He started softly, “But the doctors and nurses are going to do all they can to make the pain go away.” Liam promised, his thumb rubbing a tear that had fallen down Niall’s cheek.

As if on que, a nurse walked in, greeting the father and son.

“We’re ready for you Niall…” A nurse instructed, looking to Liam. “Mr. Payne, we’ll have you wait out in the waiting room whilst we take Niall in for his surgery. It shouldn’t take any longer than 45 minutes.” 

Liam nodded, looking to Niall and pecking his boy on the forehead. “You can do it, Ni. You’ll be fine. I’ll be right with you with Papa and Haz when you wake up.”

Niall nodded, tears welling up as the nurse and surgeon wheeled his bed out of the room. Liam wanted to break down as he watched Niall’s blonde hair disappear out the door and down the corridor. Soon after another nurse walked in, motioning for him to follow her, “Please, Mr Payne. The waiting room…?”

–

It was about twenty minutes of Liam sat on the plastic chair that did not work well for his posture, thoughts running through his mind on how difficult it is to be waiting alone; when he heard the familiar giggles of a baby down the hall. He looked up, finding his husband carrying their one year old son in his arms, walking towards him.

“There’s Daddy.” Louis pointed towards Liam, directing Harry’s focus on Liam.

Liam smiled, standing up and reaching out for the overly excited baby, hugging him tight before leaning down and pecking Louis on the lips.

“So, he’s in surgery?” Louis asked once they sat down, Harry on Liam’s lap.

“Yeah, they said it’ll take about 45 minutes. It’s already been 20 minutes.” He responded, bouncing Harry with his legs. 

Louis heaved out a sigh, leaning back into his chair, wrapping an arm over Liam’s shoulders, his other hand allowing Harry to play with while they wait. 

–

“Liam Payne?” The same nurse that wheeled Niall out of the ward walked towards him, hands clasped together as she stopped in front of Liam and Louis.

Liam and Louis’ attention from Harry moved to the nurse. “How’d it go? Is he okay?” Liam asked.

The nurse smiled a small grin at the couple, “His surgery went smoothly. He is in a paediatric ward resting right now. We’re lucky to have him when we did though, any longer and it would’ve caused serious complications in the operation.”

“Can we see him now?” Louis asked.

The nurse nodded, “Of course. If you follow me, I can lead you to the room he is in.”

Liam and Louis stood up, Harry perched on Liam’s hip as they followed the kind nurse to Niall’s ward, which was on the other side of the paediatric floor that they were on.

“Da-da!” Harry squealed, reaching for Louis.

“Shush, Harry. We’re going to Nialler…” Louis said in a hush tone.

Harry perked up at the hearing of his brother’s name, twisting around in Liam’s grasp to look for the familiar blue eyes and blonde hair. “Ni!” Feeling lost.

“Don’t worry, love. You’ll see him soon.” Liam responded, pecking a small kiss on Harry’s cheek.

“Niall will also be expected to stay the night, and possibly the night after. It all depends on whether or not his body is coping well after his operation.”

They stopped at a door that appeared to be the room Niall was resting in.

“When Niall wakes up just press the buzzer by his bedside and either a nurse or doctor will come to check on him. He also may feel a little pain in his right side, but don’t let that worry you—it won’t be too harsh. Just keep your voices low,” The nurse instructed with a comforting smile to the parents before leaving to tend to another patient.

“You have be real quiet, okay, Haz…” Louis whispered, bringing a finger to his lips so he knows his son will understand.

Harry nods, curling into Liam, resting his head into the crook of Liam’s neck.

Louis and Liam glanced to each other, sharing a small smile before entering the room. It was illuminates the room brightly, with a couch placed by the window, stuffed animals and blocks were packed into a clear container. Niall was asleep in the children’s sized hospital bed that was centre in the room. He only had an IV lead pinching into his wrist, which in a way, almost calmed the two Dads’ as a reminder that maybe the situation isn’t as serious as it seemed, that given time Niall will be okay. Liam wouldn’t know how to cope if he took witness to either of his boys’ (including Louis) being attached to a life support system or something!

“Well, this isn’t as bad as I imagined…” Louis muttered first, taking a seat on the couch. “It’s just an IV lead and toys.”

Liam took a seat next to Louis, setting Harry onto his lap. “Yeah… the nurse did say he will be in pain when he wakes up though. I’m not looking forward to that.”

Louis sighs, wrapping an arm over Liam’s shoulder. “Neither am I…” He cleared his throat, looking down at their baby son. “So, who’s going to take Harry home? Or are we going to drop him off with Zayn and spend the night here together?”

Liam rubbed Harry’s back. “Well, I don’t want to alert Zayn and last-minutely expect him to take Haz for the night…”

“Hmm… I guess so. I’ll take him with me, then.” Louis said, caressing Harry’s cheek with his thumb.

-

Niall woke up just five minutes later, soft and groggy as he pulled himself out of his anaesthetic state. He felt incredibly drowsy, and still very weak and fragile. The young boy mumbled, “Dad…” before his eyes fell closed again.

Louis got up (seeming he wasn’t the one with Harry on his lap), scooting over to the chair placed by Niall’s head. He stroked his son’s hair in attempt to let the boy know that he was there with him before using his other hand to alert a nurse with the buzzer.

“It’s okay, bud, I’m here.” Louis whispered, pecking Niall’s cheek.

Then a middle aged, male paediatric doctor with brown hair walked in. “Has Niall woken up?”

Louis nodded, “Yeah, he had.”

“Okay,” The nurse said, walking to Niall’s other side opposite to Louis, grabbing his chart, as he tapped Niall on the shoulder. “Hello Niall, my name is Derek. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?”

Niall opened his eyes, his blue eyes making contact with the doctor’s brown ones. He mumbled softly, “My stomach hurts a little, but not a lot.”

The doctor nodded, “That’s good. Do you think you could sit—“ The man was interrupted to a loud cry erupting from across the room. He glanced over to the father shushing into the baby’s ear, hushing him to be quiet.

“Sorry, I’ll just take him outside.” Liam apologised, getting up and walking out of the room, trying to bounce Harry into a calming state.

“Sorry,” Louis mumbled once Liam had left the room.

“It’s fine. Babies will be babies,” The doctor and Louis chuckled before moving his attention back, “Do you think you could sit up for me, Niall?”

Niall quickly shook his head. It was hurting a little just by laying down, he doesn’t want to know what it would feel like to attract tension to the pain as he attempted sitting up.

“That’s okay,” The doctor said, writing something on the chart before turning to Louis. “I’ll be back some time after visiting hours are over. And with that being said, we are in the paediatric ward, so the policy is only one member of kin can stay behind after the visiting hours.”

“Yes, my husband will be staying behind, whilst I go home to look after the baby.” Louis said.

Derek nodded, putting Niall’s medical chart back in its place before exiting out of the room.

“Dad said you’ll be here when I wake up.” Niall mumbled once the door had closed behind the doctor, starting to feel a little chipper.

Louis smiled widely, clutching onto Niall’s hand. “Of course I’d be here.” The father leaned down to kiss Niall’s forehead, “You’re being so brave, Ni. I don’t know how we are going reward you when you can get home.”

Niall giggled, taking in the praise. “I would like a dog, Pa!”

Louis chuckled, “Well, we’ll have to see, now won’t we?”

Then Liam entered with a tear-stained face Harry in his arms. “He wants food. And it has just passed five o’clock, so...”

Louis stood up, “I’ll take him. Should really be heading home anyway, I have more assignments to mark.” He sighs, then glancing to Niall. “Daddy will stay here, and I’ll come by tomorrow when I’m on my lunch break, okay, love?”

Niall nodded, feeling slightly disappointed that one of his Dad’s were leaving him. Louis hummed before leaning down to peck Niall on the forehead. “It’s okay, Ni, you’ve got Dad to keep you company. You never know, he may pay for you to use the Xbox in here.” And with that being said, Niall’s eyes gleamed brightly. He wouldn’t mind missing school and his bed if it meant he could get away with playing video games all day.

“Already paid for, but on one condition, you still have to talk to me.” Liam smiled at Niall, then handing Harry to Louis, patting the toddlers tummy. “And, I’ll see you tomorrow, baby-boo.”

“Da!” Harry yelped at Liam’s hand on his tummy, then leaned out to his Dad for a kiss goodbye, which Liam complied happily.

“It’s time to go, say bye to big brother Ni.” Louis instucted, bouncing Harry in his grasp before putting him gently on the hospital bed. 

Niall smiled at his younger brother as he was put down next to him. He pecked a small kiss on his little brother’s lips, “Night night, Hazzy.” Niall murmured.

Harry cooed sweetly at the interaction before getting picked up by his Papa (Louis), and carried out the room. 

Liam sat on the chair by Niall’s bedside, picking up a remote and looking up at the TV. “Now, what child-like games do they have?” 

Niall giggled... despite the pain in his abdomen. 

\-----

It was a week and a half later where Niall was finally discharged from the hospital. He felt happy to be finally heading home, even though he spent the entire hospital visit in bed playing video games with either of his Dad’s (and sometimes Harry and Zayn by his side), he was excited to actually get up and move without a lead wired into his skin. Playing football was the first goal on his list upon arriving home.

“Glad to finally come home, Ni?” His Dad, Liam, asked as they pulled into their street in the family car.

Niall nodded excitedly. It was almost overwhelming for the kid to finally be back in the place he calls home.

“I can’t wait to go back to school, too. I want to show my teacher the scar the doctor gave me. It’ll be wicked.” 

Liam chuckled, “Well, you won’t be going to school for at least another three days. But, until then, your Dad and I thought it would be fun to surprise you when you get home.”

“A surprise? What kind of surprise?” Curiosity catching Niall’s attention.

“If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“You can tell me, Dad will never know...”

Liam shook his head, pulling into the driveway. Niall waited for the car to stop before jumping out of it, and waltzing to the front door to be greeted by his Papa. “Niall!!!” Louis hugged the boy in greeting.

“Hi, Papa. Dad told me you have a surprise?” Niall smiled, skipping right the the chase of it.

“Liam! You weren’t meant to tell him.” Louis scolded, tapping his husband on his arm as he walked through the front door.

“What, I didn’t tell him. I just told him there’s a surprise.” Liam responded in defense.

“That still counts as telling him. You may as well had told him if you were going to give him a hint.” 

“Can I see what it is now, Papa?” Niall interrupted, feeling rather impatient.

And at that moment a gentle, squeaky yelp was heard upstairs.

Niall gasped, not giving either Dads a chance to explain before racing upstairs to the source of the noise-- Liam and Louis following behind.

The young boy entered his parents room, finding his brother Harry napping on the king-sized bed, a small, fluffy black Labrador puppy on the opposite side, barking playfully at the toddler. 

“You got me a puppy!” Niall squealed, twisting around to look at his parents. 

Louis nodded, “We, got you a puppy. But, he isn’t just yours, he is the family’s.”

“That’s right, but we thought he would be a nice welcome home gift-- since you’ve wanted a puppy for so long.” Liam smiled.

Niall moved closer to the bed, reaching a hand out to pet the new member of the family. 

“We will let you name him though...” Louis said, moving closer to Niall.

“I like...” Niall drifted off into thought, trying to come up with a name as he pet the puppy. “Jasper...?”

Liam smiles at the little puppy, “...Jasper... I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The ending kind of sucked! But, I had to end it somehow because this part has been delayed for far too long.  
> I'll try and get the next part up; comment any suggestions for future parts, and I'll get them up. :D 
> 
> Thanks for reading this, it means a lot. :) xox
> 
> A link to the puppy (Jasper) I had in mind... so cute!!! :D  
> http://www.pets4homes.co.uk/images/classifieds/2013/11/25/490869/large/kc-reg-black-labrador-puppies-5293210850321.JPG


End file.
